Budding Relationship?
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Set during A Rose is a Rose. Flynn just doesn't get it! Sharon is really not interested, but she doesn't want to tell him why.


**So another Sharondrea story for all my Raydor-Hobbs shippers! It's a twist on 04e01 when Flynn went in to speak to Sharon. Hope you enjoy!**

Andrea arrived at the Major crimes department after she was done for the day. Her car was at the shop so for the past 2 weeks, she was hitching a ride home with Sharon. As she entered the room, she was greeted by Provenza.

"Andrea! How nice of you to join us again!"

"Likewise, Lieutenant. I'm just here to see if Sharon's ready to leave yet."

"Oh, I don't know. She's in there talking to Flynn." Andrea chuckled at Provenza's annoyed eye roll. She was quite aware that the older Lieutenant did not approve of his friend's crush on 'Sharon'. However, she found it completely comical. Mostly because she knew for a fact that nothing but a platonic relationship would bloom between Sharon and Flynn.

"Maybe I'll just wait right here until they're done."

"Your car still in the shop?"

Andrea sighed. "Yeah, I think I just have a couple more days of carpooling with Sharon."

Provenza chuckled. "That must be fun. You couldn't find anybody else to hitch a ride with?"

"Oh Lieutenant, trust me, I don't mind hitching a ride with the Captain. It's a lot more economical anyways."

"Well, better you than me."

"Oh, absolutely."

xxx

"So what to you need me for?" Flynn asked Sharon as he stood at her door. He needed to know if Sharon felt even a glimmer of attraction towards him as he had towards her. A little voice inside him was telling him that she did, so he decided to take the plunge and just ask her.

"Close the door. Let's talk."

He couldn't remove the smile that was plastered on his face as he sat down opposite Sharon. He could hear the slight shake in her voice and saw her well-disguised nervous jitters. Those things would not have been noticeable, not for their budding relationship over the past year. He felt like he knew the real Sharon behind the well perfected mask. But he wanted to know even a little more…

"Andy, what's really going on here?" Her voice low, with emerald eyes fixated on his.

"What do you mean what's going on here, Sharon? You know exactly what this is."

"Andy-"

"No, Sharon. I've already waited too long to tell you how I feel. I thought maybe as we got closer, things would just happen but it's time for plan B."

"Andy, that's-"

"I want to go out with you Sharon. How much more obvious can I be?"

"That's it Andy! This is _exactly_ what I was afraid of! I thought we clarified this that time your daughter surprised us at the office?"

"Yeah, but we did prove that we were kind of dating."  
"We aren't kind of dating Andy! We are just friends!"

"Yeah, but we could be more than just friends! I want more, Sharon."

"Andy," Sharon sighed while she stood. He mirrored her action. "I wasn't ready to share this with anyone but you leave me no choice."

"What, is everything alright?" He moved to hold her arm but she pulled back, shaking her head.

"Oh, everything is alright. It's great really. But we weren't going to share this for a little while, not until we told our families." There was a pause while Andy tried to comprehend what Sharon was saying. The moment the news finally hit him, Sharon saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"You're seeing someone." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes I am. I have been for a while, but with our busy schedules, we haven't been spending much time together."  
"But we go out all the time! How does this even make sense?!" Andy was getting really agitated now. He was utterly confused. He and Sharon spent a lot of time together when they didn't have to work. There's no way any guy could be that understanding to just let his girlfriend spend so much time with another man. Clearly, Sharon was trying to let him down easy with a very weak lie. "I don't believe you one second, Sharon. You don't have time for anyone else."

"But I have time for you?" Sharon snapped back. Now she _herself_ was having a change in mood.

"Exactly! Why don't you just admit you like spending time with me?"

"Of course I like spending time with you. That's why we are _friends_. But this relationship is completely platonic and it will remain this way. I'm already spoken for Andy."

"By whom? How come you never told me about this so-called lover before now?"

"Because we weren't ready to disclose our relationship! Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?!"

Meanwhile, out in the Murder Room, all ears were perked up, trying to make out what was being said in the apparent shouting match between the Captain and Flynn.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Provenza grumbled.

Andrea chuckled. "We'll see who shoots who first."

Not too long after, Flynn exited Sharon's office with a resigned look on his face. Provenza tried to get his attention but he was having none of it. He just slouched over at his desk, getting straight back to the paperwork he was supposed to finish for his _Captain_. Provenza just rolled his eyes while Andrea chuckled to herself.

"I better go see if the Captain's alright in there."

"Good luck. Let's hope _you_ come back out here in better shape than Flynn." This time, Andrea laughed outright.

She knocked lightly on the Captain's door before opening it slightly and peeking her head in. "I come in peace," she said as she observed he Captain's eye roll.

"Come in, Andrea. Close the door."

"Yes Ma'am." Andrea did as she was told then walked over to Sharon's desk, where the older woman was slouched slightly with her head resting in her hands. Andrea couldn't help but smile at the image in front of her. Sharon's hair, which was usually still very impeccable at the end of the workday, was slightly tousled, as if she ran her hand through it more than a few times the jacket was draped over the back of her chair I allowing Andrea full view of Sharon in her salmon silk blouse, which was one of her favorites. Maybe it was the way the V-neck dipped revealing Sharon's supple white skin, but that blouse always sent a heat through Andrea. Today, however, the image of Sharon was just adorable. Andrea loved seeing her partner a little ruffled. But she needed to know why.

"So, honey," Andrea started while massaging Sharon's shoulders." You are having private meeting with Andrew Flynn now?"

"Oh god, don't start! "Sharon buried her head deeper in her hands. "You have no idea what that conversation was about."

"What happened? He asked you out again?" Andrea laughed. When she saw the look on Sharon's face, her smile diminished. "He _did,_ didn't he?" Andrea made her way around Sharon to get a good look at her. She seemed more annoyed than distraught, which was a good thing, right?

"Worse. He actually thinks we are _in_ a relationship. He doesn't want to believe I'm seeing someone else!" "Oh. So you told him about me?"

"I didn't want to out you without your permission, Andrea. You know how I feel about that."

"Sha-ron" Andrea said smirking, "it's not as if I'm not already out at work. It's no big deal, really. Let's just tell your team and it would take care of your Andy problem. Plus, we won't have to hide around here anymore."

"Well I don't see it as any of their business. I don't see why I have to prove that I am in a relationship to Andy. He should just accept my wishes to maintain a platonic relationship!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get angry at me now. I'm just trying to help you with your problem," Andrea's hands thrown up feigning surrender as she sat on Sharon's desk facing the brunette. "But I do think you should at least tell him about us. I promise I won't get angry at you for outing me," Andrea smirked.

"Oh hush!" Sharon slapped Andrea's arm. The blonde was too quick though and grasped Sharon's wrist, pulling her out of her chair. A low hum escaped Sharon's lips as Andrea wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her flush against her front, their lips mere inches apart.

"So, you gonna tell him?" Andrea asked.

"I guess I should. But I don't want to make your relationship with him awkward."

"You won't. And even if it does, it's not going to change how much I love you." She pressed her lips against Sharon's. Sharon pulled back and grasped Andrea's face in her hands. What did she do to deserve this woman?

"I love you too, DDA Hobbs." Sharon pushed herself further in Andrea's embrace and engulfed her mouth in hers. Andrea broke off the kiss when she felt Sharon's hands searching for her shirt buttons.

"Maybe we should go I finish this at home, huh?" she said, her breathing heavy.

"Yes I would love that. Your place a mine?"

"Mine. Tonight I want to hear you scream but we can't do that with Rusty in the house." Andrea moved her hand up Sharon's thighs, stopping at the apex. "I want you to show me how much you love me." Sharon groaned while she grounded her crotch on Andrea's hand, but the blonde pulled away.

"Uh- uh. I'm not making you cum here. Whatever happened to the rules?" Andrea smirked. Sharon laughed heartily.

"You are such a tease. Fine. We won't do it here, so let's hurry and get me in your bed. "

"Yes Captain!"

Sharon planted one last kiss on Andrea's lips then grabbed her stuff. Andrea waited for her by the door. As Sharon approached Andrea, the blonde squeezed her waist. "You sure you don't want to just tell them?"

"I'm sure. Maybe some other time, but not now."

"Okay hon. Whenever you're ready and need support, just call me and I'll be here." One last kiss was shared before they exited and wished everyone goodnight.


End file.
